Her Story
by quick132
Summary: On the eve of her daughter's wedding, Quinn finally decides to tell Beth the full story about the events leading up to and following her birth. Bad summary, but AU. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

On the eve of her daughter's wedding, Quinn finally decides to tell her the full story leading up to her birth.

No idea what made me think of this, but I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, sadly.

* * *

Quinn snuggled up to her husband, smelling the faint scent of his cologne and champagne. He kissed the top of her head and she felt the light prickle of his five-o'clock shadow. His arm was draped lazily over her shoulder. Just as Quinn was about to doze off, the front door to their house opened bringing in a burst of warm air. Quinn opened one eye and smiled. In came her daughter, Beth, grinning brightly and cheeks slightly flushed from drinking wine.

"Hey mama," she said, prancing over to the couch.

"Hey sweetie," Quinn said, adjusting her body so Beth could sit down in between her parents.

"Do you think everyone had a good time tonight, Daddy?"

"I think so, yeah. And if they didn't it was their fault, I had a great time," he responded, grabbing her hand.

Quinn nodded in agreement and took her daughter's hand. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Mom, I have never been so excited! I love Michael. I can't believe I'm gonna be Mrs. Beth Lachine tomorrow!"

Quinn and her husband squeezed Beth's hand. Quinn let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah the night before your wedding is nerve-wracking and exciting at the same time."

"But you were marrying me, so obviously you were insanely happy," he said, smirking at his wife.

"Suuure," Quinn made an exaggerated scared face, prompting giggles from her family, "Well I'm exhausted. I'm off to bed. Good night. Tomorrow will be amazing. I love you both."

Quinn stood up and kissed them both on the heads. When her foot hit the first step headed upstairs, Beth called her back to the couch. "Mom, Dad, I have a question I've been dying to know the answer to."

Quinn and her husband eyed each other quizzically before nodding and telling her to go on. "Well, I'm getting married tomorrow, right? I think it's about time you finally told me the full story. You know? My full story. Don't you think I'm finally old enough?"

Quinn sighed and looked at him. He spoke first, "Yes. I do believe it's time we told you everything."

Quinn nodded and thought back to that fateful year. Her sophomore year of high school at McKinley High in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

Since this chapter had no content and was pretty much useless, I uploaded chapter 2 immediately. Check it out, if you want!

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing as chapter 1 barely had any content in it, I decided to upload chapter 2 with it.

So here's chapter 2! Enjoy

* * *

Quinn Fabray rested her head on the window, rain pouring down on the car. She sighed heavily and adjusted her braid plastered to the side of her head. She buttoned and unbuttoned the top button of her cardigan covering her babydoll dress. Quinn finally settled on leaving it fastened and crossed her arms over her chest. She fiddled with her gold gross necklace and sighed again. "Quinny, you'll be okay," her mom said, patting Quinn's thigh reassuringly.

Quinn groaned aloud. "I'm just nervous."

Her mother pulled up a block away from Quinn's new high school, McKinley High. She put the car in park and turned towards her daughter. She smiled warmly. "I promise you, this will be the best year of your life. Lima is a lovely town."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Right. Whatever. Bye Mom."

Quinn reached down on the floor and picked up a pink backpack. She looked out the window at the gray sky and her new fellow students rushing down the street to get into the building. Her mother leaned towards her to plant a kiss on her cheek. Quinn dodged her and looked at her horrified. "Mom, seriously?"

Her mother blushed, "Sorry, sweetie. Have a great day!"

Quinn gulped hard and opened the car door, quickly grabbing an umbrella underneath the seat. She opened the umbrella and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She slammed the car door shut, silencing her mother's 'I love you, Quinny'. Quinn leapt over a deep puddle, nearly crashing into a tall brunette boy walking side by side with a shorter, tanner boy with a mohawk, both in football jerseys. "Sorry," she mumbled, head down.

The tall boy smiled brightly at her, "It's alright, don't worry about it."

Quinn looked up and grinned back. The boy with the mohawk smirked at her and she felt violated by the way his eyes traveled down her legs. "It's fine," he drawled, stretching out the vowels.

She met his eyes for a moment and he puckered his lips slightly. She looked away and into the grinning face of the tall boy. He looked like he was about to speak, but she turned away, looking back down. Quinn walked up to the brick school building and reached out to grasp the door handle. Another hand gripped the door over her own, causing her to shudder a little. "Sorry!" the tall boy said, retracting his hand immediately.

Quinn reddened lightly in her cheeks. "It's okay," she muttered, looking down again.

The crowd was building up behind them, including the boy with the mohawk, but the tall boy held the door open for her and waited patiently for her to enter before walking in himself. Almost immediately, another boy stormed towards him, "Hudson!" he shouted, high-fiving him.

Quinn ducked out of the way to avoid getting high-fived in the head. She backed herself against the wall, breathing heavily and watching students file into the building. The boy with the mohawk grinned at her and snaked his arm around a Latina girl's waist, pulling her close. Quinn watched in slight disgust as he began to kiss her face and neck, his hands exploring her body. The girl was wearing a cheerleading uniform and opened her eyes as a blonde in a cheerleading uniform appeared at her side. The boy detached himself from the Latina's body and winked at the blonde. He wrapped his arms around both girl's shoulders and the trio trooped down the hallway, crowd parting for them.

Quinn furrowed her brow at this and rested her eyes back on the tall boy. He was making his way through a large group of cheerleaders and football players, grinning wildly. Quinn couldn't help but smile at his contagious grin. To her shock, he looked over at her and raised his eyebrows and grinned. Quinn beamed back and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Excuse me," piped a voice next to her.

"Oh!" she said, startled, "I'm sorry."

A much smaller brunette boy dressed in a knee-length sweater and tight jeans was standing next to her, lips pursed. Standing next to him was a short African-American girl in a fedora and brightly colored shirt. Quinn sidestepped to let the boy into what she guessed was his locker. She tried to avoid eavesdropping or staring at them, but she really didn't know where else to look. "I swear Santana Lopez's skirt gets shorter and shorter every day," the boy said, rolling his eyes.

The girl shook her head from side to side, "How can she let Puck just suck on her neck in public like that?"

The boy stopped reaching for a book and placed his hand on his hip. "Please, like you wouldn't let Puckerman maul you anytime of day or anywhere."

Quinn had no idea who they were talking about, but she had a faint inkling that Santana was the Latina cheerleader and Puckerman was the mohawked boy. Quinn couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle along with the African-American girl. Both the girl and the boy turned towards her, the boy's one eyebrow raised slightly. The boy looked her up and down and his eyes rested on her face. He raised the other eyebrow as he spoke, "I'm sure you've hit it off with Puckerman before."

Quinn's free hand flew to her gold cross necklace almost as a reflex. "Oh," the boy said, catching her unspoken words.

He turned to leave and Quinn took a step towards him. "I'm Quinn," she uttered, voice shaking.

The girl smiled brightly at her. "Hi Quinn, I'm Mercedes and this is Kurt. Are you new here, girl?"

Kurt turned back around and grinned widely at her. Quinn nodded meekly. She looked down in surprise as Kurt linked his arm with her. Mercedes linked Quinn's other arm to her own. "Stick with us, honey. You'll do just fine," Kurt laughed.

They began to walk down the hallway, Quinn smiling happily. The tall boy in the football jersey twisted his head in her direction as the three of them pranced past him. Quinn met his eyes but looked away quickly. Her eyes landed again upon the mohawked boy, or Puckerman as Kurt and Mercedes called him. Quinn vaguely crinkled her nose at him, clearly very pleased with himself for talking to two more cheerleaders. His eyes locked with hers for a moment. Quinn inadvertently bit her lip and he smirked at this. She shook her head and smiled at Kurt, ignoring the feeling of Puckerman's eyes wandering over her entire body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Enjoy Please read and review. Thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts!

* * *

By the time her class schedule was all sorted out in the office, it was almost time for Quinn's lunch period to begin. She had a couple minutes to kill before it started, so she drifted into the hallway, enjoying the emptiness. She wandered over to a bulletin board, flyers stacked three papers deep. Her eyes struggled to focus on a single flyer among the overcrowded wall. They did land, however on two signup sheets next to each other. One was for a group called the Cheerios. The paper had megaphones and pompoms plastered all over it, so she assumed it was a cheerleading group. Quinn was a cheerleader in her previous school, and she was considering doing it again. The second flyer that caught her attention was one for New Directions. She had no idea what that was about, but she was curious.

The bell let out its obnoxiously loud ring, startling Quinn out of her thoughts. The hallway was suddenly filled with students, and she felt herself getting bumped around. She felt a hand grip her upper arm and practically drag her away from the crowd. Once away from the sea of students, Quinn looked up at her savior, smiling thankfully. It was the boy with the mohawk, Puckerman. Her smiled immediately faded as she removed his hand from her. She found herself looking around; hoping Kurt or Mercedes would soon save her. "Hey, baby," Puckerman began leaning close to her, "I've haven't seen you before, and I'd remember your face."

Despite saying 'face', he seemed to focus more on her body, tilting his head to get a better look. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled as sickly sweet as possible. "I'm not interested."

He reached out and lightly brushed her upper arm. Quinn stared at her arm in revulsion. "What's your name, babe?" he asked, clearly not noticing her disgust towards him.

She looked past him, spotting Kurt. Quinn stood on her tip toes, eager to get him to notice her. "Quinn," she responded, waving at Kurt.

"Quinn," Puckerman repeated, biting his lip, "I'm Noah Puckerman, but my friends call me Puck."

Kurt marched up to the pair and chuckled lightly at Quinn's annoyed expression. "Puck, I'll be stealing her now."

Quinn smiled gratefully at Kurt as he took her hand and lead her away. She looked over her shoulder as he maneuvered her quickly through people. Puck was still staring hungrily at her and she shook her head disapprovingly. She whirled her head back around, just narrowly avoiding crashing into someone else. Kurt guided her into the bustling cafeteria. She was appreciative of her mother for packing her a lunch. The line was ridiculously long and the food didn't look too appetizing. Quinn gazed at all of the students in the cafeteria, longing to have friends. She quickly glanced at Kurt.

He was prancing towards a table already almost full. Quinn gulped as they neared it. Mercedes was seated at it surrounded by people Quinn, obviously, did not know. When they reached the table, Kurt put his hands on Quinn's shoulders. "Everyone, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is everyone."

Quinn waved awkwardly. "Hi everyone," she greeted.

A boy in a wheelchair and glasses raised his fist at her and smiled, "Hi Quinn, I'm Artie."

An Asian girl with dark clothes and makeup nodded at her. She stammered slightly, "I'm T-T-Tina."

"Mercedes!" Mercedes giggled, waving to Quinn.

"Sup babe," a voice said coming up from behind her.

Quinn turned in shock to see Puck walking towards the table, his tray overflowing with food. She spun to Kurt and burst out, "You're friends with him?"

Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her. "We could be good friends, babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes and lightly patted her shoulder. "I wouldn't call it friends. But, we're all in New Directions and Mr. Schuester wants us to sit together. He keeps saying 'they who sing together can sit together'. Or something."

He gestured towards the other end of the table and sat down next to Mercedes. Santana, the Latina cheerleader with the too short skirt, and the blonde cheerleader were whispering to each other. They stopped when Puck stood between them. The blonde slid over, Quinn noticing a hint of hurt in her eyes as Santana groped Puck's arm, forcing him to sit down next to her. He seemed to oblige happily, his hand already trailing up her skirt. Quinn's eyes bounced to the girl sitting across from them, a short brunette girl with a sweater with a rabbit on it. Quinn raised her eyebrow to this, but quickly focused on the boy sitting next to her. He was a good looking Asian boy in a football jersey, laughing at something that the boy next to him said. Quinn's heart leapt. It was the very tall boy. He smiled up at her and patted the empty seat next to him. She took one last look at the table. The only seats available were the one across from Puck and the one next to him. Quinn happily took the latter of the two.

Upon closer look of him, Quinn noticed he was very handsome with a bit of a goofy smile. He stuck his hand out to her. "I'm Finn Hudson."

She smiled and gingerly shook his hand. "Quinn Fabray."

The brunette girl with the odd rabbit on her sweater immediately swiveled towards Quinn, grinning and eyes wide. If Quinn were standing she would have taken a step back from her. "I'm Rachel Berry. Are you going to audition for New Directions?"

Quinn was taken aback by the question. "I-I don't know what that is," she admitted sheepishly.

The blonde cheerleader hung her head, "I know how you feel."

Quinn looked at her puzzled and Finn softly whispered in her ear, "That's Brittany. Probably one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet."

His hot breath tickled her ear and Quinn instinctively raised her hand to her ear, giggling softly. Finn pulled back and smiled at her. Rachel's head appeared in front of his face. "Quinn, New Directions is our glee club. If you can sing, you'd be welcomed as a backup singer. We could use more of them."

Santana groaned and twisted away from Puck, linking hands with Brittany. "Shut it, man hands," she growled, scowling at Rachel.

"Well," Quinn began, eying Santana warily, "I think I'm gonna try out for the Cheerios."

Santana frowned at her. "Good luck," she said, her voice dripping with disdain.

Finn awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think you can do it."

Quinn felt her cheeks and the tip of her nose turn a bright shade of crimson. She giggled. "Thanks, Finn."

"But maybe you can audition for New Directions too," he suggested.

"Are you in it?" she asked, leaning towards him slightly.

Finn nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I'd love it if you joined too."

She titled her head downwards and looked up at Finn through her thick eyelashes. "I'll have to look into that, then."

Quinn beamed at him and thought that maybe McKinley High wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to upload the next chapter! I haven't forgotten about this, I promise I'll get to it by Tuesday, I just have a lot to do. But next week is my spring break, so I will have plentyyy of time :) Again, I'm sorry!

Edit: I am sooo sorry I have been the worst writer ever. I will try my hardest to get up the next chapter by Monday. Again, I am so sorry :( Please forgive me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this took way too long to upload. I promise the next chapter won't take as long. I'm sorry! Because I'm seperating the past/present and the story/my talking with the horizontal ruler, I'll make my text in bold so it won't be confusing. **

**But enjoy :)**

* * *

Quinn watched as her daughter squirmed in her seat like a child. "Finn sounds like a cutie, Ma," Beth said, smiling.

Quinn was seated next to her husband and patted his chest. "Yes," she agreed, "Finn was a sweetheart."

Her husband rolled her eyes and Beth giggled. "Sorry, Daddy. But that Puck guy seems like a totally jerk," she frowned.

Quinn sighed and hung her head slightly. "Yes, he was."

"And Mom I thought you were best friends with Santana and captain of the Cheerios?"

She nodded, "I'm getting to that. Over the next couple days, I set up meetings with Sue Sylvester, the coach of the Cheerios, and Will Schuester, the head of glee club."

* * *

"Quinn Fabray. What makes you think you could be a Cheerio?" Sue Sylvester asked, looking Quinn up and down.

Quinn had just completed a vigorous cheerleading exercise with dance and gymnast moves. She was exhausted, but she held her high head and she refused to be in imitated by Sue. "I'm an excellent athlete and I want to win," she said, firmly.

Sue stepped closer to Quinn, just inches away from her face. Quinn did not even flinch, much to Sue's dislike. "Are you afraid of me, Quinn Fabray?" Coach Sylvester thundered in her face.

Quinn simply shook her head. "No, Coach. I'm not."

Sue stood back, hands folded across her chest. "I'm impressed, Q. Can I call you Q? I'm gonna call you Q. Welcome to the Cheerios."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Thank you, Coach!"

She grabbed her gym bag and hustled out of the gymnasium, eager to tell Kurt and Finn that she made it on the Cheerios. She pranced down the hall and spotted Kurt talking to Rachel. She stepped up next to them, but waited to speak. Kurt looked her up and down, clearly she was about to burst with excitement. "Yes?" he asked, brow raised.

"I made the Cheerios!" she squealed happily.

Despite her excitement, Kurt and Rachel did not look as pleased. Rachel walked away in a huff. "What? What was that for?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Sweetie your about to be popular," Kurt explained.

She smiled but shook her head. "No I'm not. I still have practically no friends. I just made the Cheerios."

It was his turn to shake his head. "Trust me, Quinn. You're about to be very popular. You're hot and you're a Cheerio."

Quinn blushed. "Kurt, please stop," she trailed off.

Kurt grinned at her. "Well if you audition for New Directions, we can still be friends, at least during glee club."

Quinn nodded excitedly. "I am. But, we'll still be friends out of glee club, right?"

Kurt gently patted her shoulder. "Trust me, Quinn."

The next afternoon, Quinn stepped into glee club met by the gaps of a few members, including Mercedes and Santana. Quinn nervously bit her lip and sat down in the front row, adjusting her skirt. Sue made he put on the Cheerios uniform, much to her dislike. She wanted to be a part of the team, but not flaunt it in the too tight top and short skirt. Quinn tightened her high ponytail and looked over her shoulder at Finn, seated next to the gaping Rachel. Mr. Schuester strolled in, whistling happily. He spotted her. "Quinn, right?" he asked, reaching forward and shaking her hand.

She nodded. "Hi, Mr. Schuester."

"Please, call me Mr. Schue," he said, placing his hand on his chest, "You wanna audition?"

Quinn nodded again. "Yes, please."

He stepped out of the way, motioning towards the center of the room. "Take it away, Quinn. Good luck."

She moved into the center of the club, tugging her skirt down. Mercedes burst out, "Damn girl."

Quinn felt her face turn a bright shade of pink and she looked down at her feet as Kurt said, "Seriously Quinn, you look amazing."

Santana huffed and folded her arms across her chest. She narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "You look alright, newbs."

Puck gaped. "Alright? You look freakin' hot, Fabray."

Quinn's head snapped up, glaring at him. "Shut the hell up, Puckerman."

He looked surprised by her tone, but he smirked at her. Santana and Brittany eyed each other, letting out a soft, "Oooh."

Finn smiled and sat up a little straighter, smiling reassuringly at Quinn. He clapped his large hands together, grinning widely. "Go Quinn!" he called out, lamely.

Quinn felt herself turn pink again as Rachel scowled at her. Kurt let out a little "woo!" and she began to sing.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I'd pray_  
_I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._  
_Make a wish, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane_  
_Far away_  
_And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._  
_Make a wish, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging with revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_  
_Gotta keep movin' on movin' on_  
_Fly away_  
_Break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_Take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_  
_Breakaway_  
_Break away_

She finished and smoothed out her skirt again. Everyone, except Rachel, began to clap for her. Rachel quickly noticed she was the only one not clapping, and she joined in dramatically. Finn stood up and cheered for Quinn, much to her delight. Mr. Schuester stood up and walked next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was when he smiled at her. "Excellent job, Quinn. You are definitely in. welcome to the New Directions!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I promised you guys I'd have this chapter up faster :) Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites they really make my day! Again, thank you and please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

After glee club, Quinn thanked Mr. Schuester and slowly gathered up her books. She looked around, she was the only one left in the room. She sighed, wanting nothing more than to just fit in and have a serious friendship. She stepped into the hallway and sighed aloud again, thinking she was alone. "You alright, babe?" asked a voice.

She whirled around and saw Puck leaning against a row of lockers. Quinn immediately turned the other way stepping quickly away from him. He swiftly caught up to her and matched her stride. "Yaknow, it's my job to take out all the new Cheerios," he said.

Quinn ignored him and opened the door to outside. She halted in her tracks, it was pouring and her mom still hadn't showed up yet. She looked up at the sky and stepped back inside, knocking into Puck behind her. "Can you not?" she asked, eyes seething.

Puck smirked and rested his arm against the wall, leaning on his elbow. "Seriously, babe. Let me take you out."

Quinn rolled her eyes and pressed herself against the door, staring out the tiny window. "Mom, hurry up," she whispered beside the glass.

"We don't need too much time."

Quinn spun her head around to Puck wiggling his eyebrows at her. She groaned aloud and turned back around. "You can't be serious," she scowled.

She felt him touch her shoulder and she shrugged him off. "I'm just trying to be friendly," he shrugged.

Quinn twisted towards him and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't try to be friendly with me."

Puck mimicked her stance and stepped closer to her. "And why not?"

He breathed out hard, hot breath floating into her face. His hazel eyes remained unblinking as they locked with hers. Quinn was surprised herself by fumbling over her words for a second. "Well-I-you…"

Puck smirked again, clearly pleased with himself. His cocky grin snapped Quinn back into reality and pointed her finger at his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Puckerman. It's not happening, ever. Stay away from me."

His eyes crossed slightly as he wrapped his hand around her small finger. "It's not polite to point, Fabray."

"Let go," she growled, eyebrows furrowed.

Puck released her finger and she shook it off. "Feisty. I like."

She opened her mouth to retaliate, but heavy steps interrupted her. "Puck! Quinn!" Finn said, surprised.

Quinn smiled, relieved to see him. Puck noticed her smile and rolled his eyes. "I'm outta here," he threw up a small point to Finn before opening the door and heading outside into the pouring rain.

Quinn couldn't help herself from stopping the door from closing and shouting after him, "It's not polite to point, Puckerman!"

She wiped the raindrops from her face and closed the door. Quinn turned around to Finn staring at her, dumbfounded. "What, uh, was that?"

Quinn adjusted her ponytail and plastered on her best smile. "Sorry about that. He's just-"

"Puck," Finn finished for her.

She nodded. "I'm beginning to see that, yes. Is he always so…" she trailed off, unable to find the right words.

Finn shrugged. "He's very Puck. There's really no other way to describe him. But, the dude's my best friend. So quit ragging on him," he nudged her gently, grinning.

Quinn matched his smile back at him. "I'm sorry, Finn," she giggled.

He nodded towards her uniform. "So, the Cheerios, huh?"

She looked down and felt self conscious again. Quinn crossed her arms over her stomach and interlocked her hands. She shrugged and mumbled, "Well I loved cheerleading at my other school, so I figured why not try it here too."

"That's cool. But, Sue's sorta…"

"Crazy?" she supplied for him, laughing.

Finn chuckled and nodded. "Really, really crazy."

Quinn smiled, "I think I can handle her."

He awkwardly reached out and patted her shoulder. "I hope so."

Quinn glanced over at his hand resting on her shoulder and raised her eyebrow at him. "Sorry," he mumbled, quickly removing it.

She let out a tiny laugh and lifted herself a little higher on her tiptoes and patted his shoulder. Finn laughed. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked, looking around and out the window.

She shrugged. "My mom should have been here like twenty minutes ago."

Quinn pulled out her phone and sighed. She had a text from her mom informing her that she would be a little late. "Figures," she groaned.

"Um," Finn said shrugging.

A crease formed between Quinn's brows. "What?" she asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

Finn pulled car keys out of his jeans pocket and waved them in front of her. "I could just give you a ride if you want."

Quinn glanced out the window at the rain falling and down the empty hallway. "Okay," she said with a smile.

He removed his letter jacket and handed it to her. Quinn put up her hands in an attempt to stop him. "It's cold and rainy," he protested.

Quinn shook her head and hands firmly. "I'm fine, really."

Finn sighed. "Okay, but don't get mad at me if you get sick."

She smiled. "I won't, I promise."

He held up his pinky towards her. Quinn giggled, shaking her head. "It's not real if you don't pinky promise," he exclaimed.

Quinn felt foolish doing so, but she obliged. She gingerly placed her pinky next to his and wrapped it around his. "Pinky promise?" he asked, grinning.

She shook her head, still laughing. "Pinky promise," she whispered, turning pink.

Finn lowered his head towards her, his other hand up to his ear. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't hear you! Pinky promise?"

Quinn felt her entire face flush red and she tightly closed her eyes and shouted, "Pinky promise!"

They both broke into fits of laughter, practically hitting heads in the process. She looked at her hand and noticed their pinkies were still linked. He seemed to notice this as well and smiled brightly at her. Quinn detached her pinky from his and grinned shyly up at him. Finn lightly punched her shoulder, "Now that wasn't too bad, was it?"

Quinn gently shoved him. "Yes."

"Let's get you home," he said, opening the door for her.

She agreed and they both sprinted into the rain, leaping into his car. Quinn directed him to her house and they chatted on the way, smiling the whole time. They reached her house and she thanked him and reached for the door handle. Finn's hand clasped around her arm. "Santana," he blurted.

Quinn placed her hand on her chest. "Quinn," she said, confused.

Finn chuckled and shook his head. "Santana's having a party tomorrow night. Wanna maybe go with me?"

"Oh," she said, happily, "Yeah. Yes, definitely. Thanks."

Finn smiled. "Alright, I'll pick you up at nine?"

Quinn nodded. "Sounds good!"

She thanked him again and ran into her house. Quinn hugged herself happily as she closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Quinn fidgeted, tugging at her dress. She really was unsure what to wear, clothes piled mile high on her bed. Her mom bustled past her room, disappearing for a moment before reappearing in her doorway. "Quinn, honey, what's with the mess?" she asked, eying the clothes warily.

Quinn sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know what to wear," she cried out, close to tears.

Her mom smiled. "You must like this boy."

Quinn blushed. "No. I just, I wanna look good for him."

Her mother nodded knowingly. "Well you look very pretty, honey."

Her phone rang and she held up a finger to Quinn before racing down the hallway, jabbering madly to whomever was on the line. Quinn smiled and shook her head. She loved her mom, she really did, but sometimes she was so scatterbrained. Judy, her mother, was a single parent who was very work orientated. She thought that she had to replace Quinn's father with toys and jewelry. Quinn just wanted to see her mother more often.

After a few minutes, Quinn finally decided on a perfect outfit. She was wearing jeans, a rare occasion, and a nice black top. She didn't quite feel like herself, but she knew Finn would like it. She loosely curled her hair and pinned a couple front pieces back tightly against her head. Quinn applied a thin layer of mascara and lip gloss, never overdoing her makeup. Her mother appeared at her doorway again as she was checking herself out one last time. "Quinny," Judy breathed, "you look so pretty honey!"

Quinn smiled appreciatively. Her mom delicately picked up a couple shirts and dresses and tossed them to the side, plopping down on Quinn's bed. "So tell me, honey, where exactly are you going tonight?"

Quinn turned away from the mirror and joined her mother on her bed. "This girl Santana's having a party."

Judy nodded. "Is this Santana a nice girl?"

"Really nice," Quinn lied.

"Good, good," Judy replied absently, standing to leave, "And you're not drinking, right, Quinny?"

"No, Mom, I'm not."

Judy gently patted Quinn's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Quinn."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Got it from you," she winked.

Her mother chuckled and left her room. Quinn heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand and she leapt on her bed to check it. She had a text from Finn letting her know that he just left his house and that he'd be at house in a few minutes. She smiled, excited and nervous at the same time. She heard a soft car horn outside and took one last look at herself before bounding down the stairs. Quinn called out a goodbye to Judy and stepped outside and into Finn's car. He smiled at her. "You look amazing," he gushed.

Quinn grinned back. "Thanks, you too."

"Did you eat dinner already?" he asked, putting the car in drive

"Yeah," she said, "It's nine o'clock, Finn."

He laughed. "I know, I just eat late sometimes. Would you mind just coming with me somewhere? You can get, like, dessert or something?"

Quinn agreed to do so, and they went to a local diner. She ordered a strawberry milkshake and he got a bacon cheeseburger and onions rings. Quinn wrinkled her nose at the onion rings, her mind fluttering to the possibility of kissing him with onion breath. "So, who's gonna be at this party?" she asked, making herself think otherwise.

Finn crunched on an onion ring, crumbs spattering all down his shirt and face. "Santana's pretty damn rich and has a huge house. Her parents always go away and she just has these massive parties. Everyone will be there."

"Everyone?" Quinn asked, incredulously.

"Everyone," Finn repeated, spraying crumbs at her.

Quinn sipped on her milkshake. "Football players and cheerleaders and hockey players and-"

"And the soccer team and the volleyball team," Finn finished for her, "Everyone."

"What about the glee club? Kurt and Mercedes and them?"

Finn nodded, taking a large gulp of his root beer. "She never wants to invite them, but I pretty much make her. They're cool kids and like our friends, you know?"

Quinn agreed and Finn finished his meal. He paid for her milkshake, after much protest from her and they got back into his car. They drove across town and stopped a couple houses down from a busy looking house. There were many cars parked outside of it and loud music was blaring through the open windows. "Won't the cops come?" Quinn asked, nervous.

Quinn could just barely see the outline of Finn shaking his head in the darkness. "Her dad's the chief of police in Lima. He doesn't care what she does, so neither do the rest of the cops."

They reached the front door, the music almost unbearably loud. Quinn's hands immediately flew up to her ears when Finn opened the door. Finn reached over and took her hand in his own. Quinn smiled at him and he grinned back. She didn't recognize anyone, but Finn stopped and chatted briefly with a lot of people as they made their way through the crowd. Quinn heard a thumping sound coming from a closet under a large staircase and she stared at the door for a moment. Suddenly, the door swung open. Santana appeared, stumbling out. She was adjusting her messy hair as Brittany tripped out, clothes disheveled. Quinn let out a tiny gasp as finally, Puck strutted out, fist raised triumphantly in the air. The crowd cheered for him.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Finn leaned down and spoke loud enough for just her to hear. "Like I said, Puck's very Puck."

Quinn laughed and Finn asked, "Wanna go see Kurt and Mercedes?"

"Yes!" she shouted up at him.

Finn led her down the crowded hallway, snaking their way through people. He still held her hand firmly, fingers intertwined. The throng of people grew significantly less and Finn opened a door that Quinn didn't even notice. He led her down a twisty flight of steps into a poorly lit basement. Quinn didn't see anyone for a moment, but she heard Kurt's familiar voice ringing out. "Finn!" she heard Rachel Berry burst out, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Rachel's jaw dropped as Quinn appeared at Finn's side. She struggled to find the straw to her drink as she slurred, "You brought her? Now you'll be married."

Kurt leaned back in his folding chair, nearly falling over. He pointed back and forth between Quinn and Finn. "They're holding hands," he shouted in an attempted whisper to Mercedes.

"Finn and Quinn. Finn and Quinn," Mercedes repeated, staring into her cup.

"That rhymes," Kurt piped in.

"That's just not right," Mercedes mumbled.

Finn rocked back and forth on his heels awkwardly. "So you're all drunk," he announced.

"You were wrong," Kurt slurred, pointing at Mercedes, "He is smart."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at Rachel, who started to sob. "She's so pretty," Rachel wailed, "Of course you love her, Finn."

Finn held up a finger, "Rachel I don't love her, but-"

He was interrupted by a loud thud followed by a chuckle. "Well, that's gonna bruise," slurred a voice behind them all.

Quinn turned around and burst out laughing. Puck was lying at the bottom of the twisty steps, completely tangled in a stool. As much as she hated the kid, Quinn couldn't deny it was quite a funny scene. Finn rushed over to Puck's aid, unwrapping his legs from the stool's legs. "Dude, what's with the stool?"

Puck stood up and swayed slightly. "Well I wanted to come say hi to you guys, but I wasn't sure if there would be enough chairs."

Quinn crinkled her nose in disgust at the massive hickey on his neck. It was completely distracting her from listening to him, not that he was speaking coherently anyway. "I hope I didn't break anything," Puck said, his hands fumbling around his jeans.

Finn put the stool down next to Kurt and commanded Puck to sit down. He obliged, smiling goofily up at his best friend. "You want a drink?" Puck asked him.

"Nah, man. I'm driving," Finn responded, "Quinn, you want one?"

Quinn shook her head, but Kurt and Mercedes began to beg her to. "I've got some in my pants," Puck slurred.

Finn and Quinn looked at him, bewildered. "Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

Puck reached in his deep pocket and pulled out two bottles of wine coolers, strawberry flavored. Quinn hesitated, but eventually reached out and took one. Kurt and Mercedes cheered wildly. "Welcome to Lima, Quinn Fabray!" Kurt shouted.

"Let's party, babe," Puck slurred, clinking his bottle against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts. Please keep them coming, they make me smile :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Beth burst of laughing, interrupting her mother. Quinn looked at her, confused. "What?" she asked.

Beth shook her head. "Nothing, nothing," she faked coughed, "hypocrite. "

"Beth!" Quinn burst out, causing her husband to chuckle.

"'Don't drink Beth. Beth you're too young. You must wait 'til you're twenty-one, Beth.' But you go and get drunk!" Beth spurt of between giggles.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her daughter, her glare not lasting too long. She, too, burst into laughter and the three of them snickered at each other for a couple minutes before they all caught their breaths. Beth wiped tears from her eyes and spoke first, "So, you got totally wasted and then nine months later I was born? Lame story, Ma."

Quinn shook her head and met her husband's eyes. "No, it didn't go quite like that at all."

* * *

Quinn finished the last drop in her second bottle of wine cooler. She was feeling slightly light headed. Quinn had only drank once in her life, and it didn't end very well, so she avoided it as much as possible. And because she had only drank once, her tolerance was way below average. Through the empty bottle, she saw Puck watching her down the rest of the wine cooler. "Damn, Fabray. You're doing work."

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly. She tried to hide the fact that she was already buzzed, she wanted to look like she was in control of herself. But when Finn appeared at her side she found herself confused. "Where did you go?" she asked, reaching for his arm.

Finn chuckled. "Rachel was throwing up, so I was helping her. And I drove her and Mercedes home. And I got you more."

He held up two more wine coolers in one hand and two bottles of beer in another. Puck happily grabbed the two beers, Kurt immediately snatching one away from him. "You shouldn't have this," he said, opening the bottle and taking a swig.

Quinn giggled as Puck pouted at Kurt. "Please can I have it?"

Finn shook his head at Quinn and said to Puck, "Dude you have one in your hand."

Quinn nearly fell off her chair laughing when Puck looked down in surprise to see his own hand clutching a bottle. Kurt giggled into his bottle and took another sip as Puck stood up and pointed a finger in Kurt's face. "You...will...share that."

Quinn stood up too quickly and felt blurry. She stepped next to Puck and poked his chest with her thumb. "No pointing, Puckerman," she taunted.

Puck took a step back, tripping backwards over a wire, and threw his hands up in defeat. "Finn, watch your girl."

Finn awkwardly stood next to Quinn and put his arm around her. She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand that was resting on her shoulder. "Do you wanna take a walk?" he asked her.

Quinn nodded. They turned to leave and Puck catcalled after them. Kurt attempted a whistle but failed and just sputtered beer on himself. Quinn watched this over her shoulder and giggled. Finn helped her up the twisty steps, only to be met by Santana halfway up. "Where's Puckerman?" she asked, mascara running down her face in teary streaks.

Quinn pointed down the steps. Santana brushed past her and Quinn continued upwards, looking over her shoulder at Finn. "Are they dating?"

They reached the top of the steps as Brittany barreled into Quinn and hustled down the stairs. "It's complicated," Finn began, "some days they act like a couple. But Puck really doesn't wanna commit to her. And then there's Brittany."

They reached the patio door and Finn opened it. Quinn stepped outside, feeling the cool breeze mix with the warm air. The wind felt amazing on her hot face and arms. "Brittany?" she asked, finally processing what Finn said.

Finn sat down on a bench and Quinn joined him. "Yeah," he shrugged.

"So Puck also likes Brittany?"

Finn shook his head. "No, Santana does."

"Oh," Quinn responded, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Quinn, I-"

"Yes?" she interrupted, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and patted her hand. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she agreed, starting to feel a new wave of dizziness.

"I was wondering," he began, only to be interrupted by the door opening and Puck and Kurt falling out of it and onto the ground. Puck stood quickly and held the wall for support. "Dude, you opened the door!"

Kurt stood up slowly and brushed himself off, sight lingering on his now dirty jeans. "I saw you leaning on the door."

"I was listening to them!"

"I thought you needed assistance opening the door!"

Quinn watched them banter back and forth and giggled. She looked up at Finn, who did not look amused. "Guys, I'm trying to ask her something."

"I know," Puck slurred, "hence the listening."

Kurt ushered Puck inside and Quinn swore that she heard Puck yell for Santana as the door was closing. Quinn tried to make a nasty remark about that, but suddenly her mouth went dry. She looked over at Finn, who was smiling and talking. She could only see his lips moving, her ears were ringing so loudly she couldn't hear anything. The door flew open again and Puck stepped outside. Her hearing came back as Puck said, "Dude she's gonna hurl."

Quinn shook her head, but maybe he was right. She felt the uneasiness in her stomach rise to her chest and hands on her head. The hands pulled her hair away from her face as she turned to the side of the bench and vomited.

"Dude always gotta grab the hair," she heard Puck say.

"Why?" Finn asked him.

"Well it's something to hold onto when you're fu-"

"Puck," Finn scolded.

Quinn wiped her mouth as Puck laughed. "Nah man. Girls freak if they get puke in their hair. Always gotta pull it back."

She picked her head back up and Puck removed his hands from her hair. "Thanks," she mumbled, embarrassed.

Quinn looked at Finn who was staring disgustedly at the small puddle next to the bench. "Let's-uh-how 'bout I take you home?" he suggested.

Quinn nodded. "Yes please."

He took her by the hand and led her inside. Puck called out after them, "Be careful next time, Fabray! And remember Finn, grab the hair!"

He drove her home in near silence, Quinn too embarrass to speak. He only spoke when he offered her a piece of gum. Finally, they reached her house. She reached for the door handle and turned to thank him. She nearly gasped in surprise.

Finn was leaning towards her, just inches away from her face. His lips were puckered, waiting for hers. Quinn smiled and leaned in, her lips softly meeting his. She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled at him. Finn smiled back. "I was wondering," he began, "and hopefully no interruptions this time. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn felt her stomach flutter like a baby bird learning to fly. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily, kissing him softly again.

* * *

Beth howled with laughter. "Geez, Mom, lightweight much?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's very possible to get drunk off of two wine coolers. But I still blame it on the milkshake."

* * *

**Grr my computer's being annoying and won't let me save the next chapter, but I'm working on getting it uploaded ASAP! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. I am so sorry. It literally took me over a month to upload this chapter and I'm so sorry about that! I promise the next ones will be uploaded much quicker!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Quinn felt beads of sweat trickling down her back. She squirmed thinking about it and took a large gulp of water. She brushed her damp forehead with the back of her hand, relieved that practice was finally over. Quinn was grateful that the late September air was getting cooler and loved how nice the breeze felt on her face. Santana, who had become nicer to her once she joined the Cheerios, pranced over to her.

"So I hear you're dating Finn," Santana said, smiling.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, almost a month now."

Santana grinned even larger. "Well, even though me and Finn should be dating, I'm still happy for you."

She turned to go, but Quinn spoke. "I'm sorry, what?"

Santana spun on her heel and faced the blonde again. "I'm head cheerleader, he's captain of the football team. It's supposed to be us. But it's you two. And you two are very Grease."

A crease appeared between Quinn's eyebrows. "Not that I don't like it," Santana explained quickly, "Hell I loved Grease."

"Oh."

"Do you wanna go on a double date?" the Latina asked, surprising Quinn.

"Do you even have a boyfriend?" Quinn asked before thinking about it.

Santana folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Yes. Well sort of. Puck."

Quinn raised her eyebrows and mumbled to herself, "What a guy."

Santana unfolded her arms and waited for Quinn to answer. "Sure!"

Santana smiled. "Great, we'll talk details tomorrow."

She went inside, leaving Quinn standing alone, still confused as to what she just agreed to do. She spotted Brittany sitting on the bleachers, head in heads. Before she could go ask Brittany what was wrong, Finn leapt in front of her. "Hey!" he shouted, also sweaty from his football practice.

Quinn cringed a little as they hugged, his moist cheek brushing against her own. A voice rang out behind her. "Quinn," Sue Sylvester barked.

Quinn turned around and faced her coach. "Yes?"

"Q, can I call you Q? I'm gonna call you Q. Q, you've been working your ass off the past couple weeks and I like it. I haven't seen this much competitive blood running through someone's veins in a long time. You remind me of myself."

Quinn inwardly hated the last comment Sue made, but she outwardly beamed. "Thank you, Coach. I really want us to win."

"I know, Q, I know. That's why I've decided to promote you to head cheerleader."

Quinn gaped, amazed. "Really?" she squealed, looking over her shoulder at Finn who was flashing a thumbs up.

"Are you up for it?" Sue asked.

"Absolutely!" Quinn said, firmly shaking Sue's hand.

Sue marched away, barking manically at everyone in her way. Quinn spun on her heels and smiled at Finn. He was grinning widely back at her. "Congrats!" he shouted.

He pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around in a circle. He placed her firmly back on the ground and Quinn thanked him by kissing him softly. She begun to swing her hips and raised her hands above her head triumphantly. While she enjoyed her little victory dance, she didn't notice Puck and Santana appear at Finn's side.

"Quinn," Santana asked, noticing Puck staring at the blonde's dancing waist, "what are you doing?"

Quinn let her arms drop at her side, embarrassed. "Well I just-" she began.

"Quinn got head cheerleader!" Finn practically screeched in Puck and Santana's faces.

Santana's smile quickly morphed into a wide gape and Puck nervously glanced at her before congratulating Quinn. He reached out kindly to shake her hand, but she pretended not to notice his outstretched hand. Quinn quickly placed both of her hands on Finn's arm as Puck rolled his eyes at her. "Finn, Santana invited us to go on a double date."

Santana snapped her mouth shut and forced out a smile at the blonde. "Sure did."

Finn grinned down at Quinn and laughed at Puck's confused expression. "You guys have fun with that," Puck said.

Quinn nervously took a step back as Santana's face changed from forced happy to seething. "Puck," she said through gritted teeth, "You're coming."

Quinn couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle as the color drained from Puck's face and he mumbled out a small 'oh'. She smiled up at her goofy, tall boyfriend, grateful for his pure perfection.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Quinn flattened out her dress and fiddled with her cross necklace. Finn reached over and patted her hand softly. She leaned her head back against the headrest and admired him as he drove. He was such a careful driver and she found that very attractive. He also now hung rosary beads on his rearview mirror because she recommended it to him. He followed her eyes and gently tugged on the beads, grinning at her. Quinn smiled back, but inside felt nervous.

They were headed on their double date with Puck and Santana. Quinn wasn't sure why she felt so anxious, but she couldn't stop the uneasy feeling in her stomach. They were going to a restaurant called Breadsticks that Santana could not stop raving about. Quinn inwardly sighed but outwardly continued to smile at her boyfriend.

Finn pulled into the parking lot next to a beat up looking pickup truck. Finn nodded at the truck as they got out of the car. "That's Puck's. They're here already."

He waited patiently for her at the hood of his small car. Quinn stepped next to him and he held out his hand to her. She took it without looking up at him, her eyes focusing on the door of the restaurant, still nervous. He reached over her head and swung the door open, the aroma of spaghetti sauce and fresh bread immediately filled her senses. The hostess smiled warmly at Quinn, and she flashed a smile back. Finn looked around the restaurant and spotted Santana and Puck. Finn steered Quinn to their table. Santana's lips were pursed and she was glancing around, eyebrows raised. Quinn watched Puck twirled a fork in his hands momentarily until Santana swiped it away from him, clearly annoyed. Puck looked up gratefully as Quinn slid into the booth across from him and Finn sat next to her. "Hello," Santana breathed, happy to see them.

Finn draped his arm lazily over Quinn's shoulder as Santana began to talk rapidly about her day. Finn looked sideways at Quinn and forced out a smile. She didn't say anything, but raised her eyebrow back at him. She made herself look back at Santana, who was speaking so fast Quinn wasn't even sure if it was Spanish or English.

They had gone through about five baskets of breadsticks and two sodas each and Santana jabbered on almost throughout their entire meal. Finn sloppily splattered spaghetti over his chin and Quinn giggled softly at him, all the while Santana babbled on. As the waiter cleared their dinner plates, Finn nudged Quinn's side and nodded towards Puck. Quinn glanced across the table at him, his head resting in his hand and eyes fluttering to stay awake. Quinn's burst of laughter stirred Puck from his partial nap. He snapped his head up and arm to the side nearly smacking Santana in the face. She scowled at him, but continued to talk.

Finn finally interrupted her, saying that he was going to the bathroom. As he stood up, his flailing limb hit Santana's cup of Coke, spilling on her. Santana sprung to her feet and gasped, "Oh my god!"

She quickly ran off towards the bathroom. Finn mimicked Quinn's shocked expression for a moment before running after Santana, sputtering apologies to her. Quinn followed him with her still wide eyes and gaping mouth. She slowly moved her focus to Puck, who was clearly fighting back laughter. Quinn sighed and silently cursed Finn for leaving her alone with his friend as Puck spit out a loud chortle. Puck pounded the table with his fist and wiped his eye with his other hand. Quinn glared at him, not understanding how it could be that funny. When Puck's laughter made him snort, Quinn's hand quickly flew up to her mouth, attempting to hold in her own giggle. Puck looked up at her in surprise and they both laughed together for a little while.

Quinn finally caught her breath and was surprised by her own action of joining in with his laughter. She began to tap the table with her fingertips and snapped her mouth shut. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Puck still smiling and sit back, arms folded. He was titling his head from side to side, but Quinn refused to look at him. "You know," Puck began, "you gotta get over this."

Quinn pretended she had not heard him; she started off into the direction where Finn and Santana wandered off to. "Quinn," Puck said, firmer this time.

She reluctantly turned towards him. He was smirking, she hated that smirk. "What do I have to get over, Puck?"

He leaned over onto the table, locking his eyes onto hers. She instinctively leaned towards him, quickly snapping back away. His smirk changed into a slight pucker as he said, "Your little crush on me."

Quinn felt her cheeks flush and her jaw dropped. "What?" she practically shouted at him as he began to laugh again.

"Kidding, Fabray," he said, holding up his hands in defense.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and sighed heavily. "But seriously," he began again, "you're dating my best friend."

"And?"

"And we have to get along. Cause if you make him chose between us, he'll pick me," Puck slumped back against the booth.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but Finn and Santana appeared at the booth. Santana had a dark brown stain on her dress, and Finn was looking sheepish. "Can we go?" Santana asked Puck.

He nodded and both he and Finn spilt the bill. Quinn slid out of the booth, eyes still locked on Puck. She couldn't help but think about what he said about Finn. The four of them trooped outside, awkwardly stopping between the two cars. Santana and Finn both leaned towards their respective cars staring at their dates. Quinn couldn't keep her mind off of Puck's words and her eyes off of him. She watched him open his car door and he shrugged at her. "Think about it, Fabray."

Quinn shook her head as Puck climbed into his truck. She spun on her heel and opened the passenger door of Finn's car. He was getting into the seat and was looking at her confusedly. "Think about what?" he asked as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

She could hear the nerves in his voice, but he tried to keep it as calm as possible. Quinn opened her mouth and said quickly without even thinking, "Puck thinks him and I should be friends. Since he's your best friend. And since we don't really get along. I don't know if that's obvious…"

Finn's laughter interrupted her. "It's pretty obvious, yeah. But that's great! I would love it if you two became friends."

Quinn wasn't pleased with his response. "Really?"

Finn lightly hit his steering wheel. "Yes! I want my two favorite people to be friends."

Quinn smiled and felt a trace of pink appear on her cheeks. "Favorite people?" she asked in a whisper.

Finn pulled up in front of her house and put the car in park. In the darkness, she saw him shift towards her and nod. "Favorite people. Favorite girl."

He leaned towards her and kissed her softly. His placed his hands in her hair, combing though her blonde locks. Quinn cupped his neck with a hand while he pressed his body a little bit closer to her. She didn't move back, but she did not mimic the motion. Finn's hand crept down and landed on her thigh. Quinn tightened up and moved her hand on top of his, keeping it stationary. His hand flinched under hers, attempting to move up her thigh. Quinn removed her hand and pulled back completely. "Finn," she whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back, attempting to pull her back towards him.

She didn't budge. He slunk back and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she said softly, "I just want to take things slow."

She saw his head nod in the dark. "Of course, I'm so sorry, Quinn."

Quinn reached out and patted his hand with one of her hands and gripped her cross necklace in the other. "Seriously, Finn, it's okay."

She noticed that he seemed to be struggling with something. "Are you a virgin?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

It was her least favorite question. Quinn took a few seconds to answer it. Finally she said, "Yes. Are you?"

She swallowed hard as she watched his head shake from side to side. "No," he responded.

They sat in silence for awhile before he broke the quietness of the dark car. "I'll wait for you."

"What do you mean?"

"For marriage. If you want. I really like you Quinn, and I'll wait as long as you need. And you can control how fast we move. I'm sort of starting to fall for you," he started off strong, but began to trail off towards the last sentence of his little speech.

Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Finn. That means so much to me."

She reached for the door handle and stepped out of the car. Before shutting the door, she leaned down and smiled at him again. "I'm starting to fall for you too, Finn."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! Thank you for your kind reviews/alerts/favorites. Makin' me blush ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Beth yawned slightly. "Finn sounds like Michael. He just seems so perfect in every way. Or is he?"

Quinn laughed. "No, he was. Finn really was perfect."

* * *

Quinn had been dating Finn for exactly a month now and she couldn't be happier. He was perfect in every single way. Sure, he was a little goofy and slightly clumsy, but he truly cared about her. And she would never admit it, but she loved the ideal head cheerleader and captain of the football team couple. Now that she was Finn Hudson's steady girlfriend, everyone knew who she was and would greet her kindly in the hallways. Quinn couldn't think of anything that could possibly bring down her month-long good mood.

That is until October came. Quinn woke up on October first and went through her normal morning schedule. She got up, showered, got dressed into her Cheerios uniform, ate her usual breakfast of egg whites with wheat toast, dried her hair, applied a bit of makeup, brushed her teeth, and pulled her back into a tight ponytail. Then she waited on her front steps for the familiar car horn. Everyday Finn picked her up and drove her to school.

Midway through her routine, while she was applying a thin layer of eyeliner, she remembered her afternoon plans. Finn had to pick up his grandmother from the train station, and so he asked Puck to give Quinn a ride home. Not only did he think he was helping Quinn, but he also suggested the two of them actually hang out as well. Puck agreed happily to hanging out with her, but Quinn was dreading the afternoon.

She hastily finished her makeup and completed the rest of her morning activities and went outside to wait for Finn. She never had to wait long, he was always very prompt.

Quinn hustled across her lawn and into the car; the air was getting a bit crisper against her bare legs and arms. She planted a kiss on Finn's cheek and they drove off to school. Finn pulled into the student parking lot and they intertwined their fingers as they trooped into school. Santana and Brittany immediately stepped behind the couple, matching their strides perfectly. Quinn looked back at them and smiled.

Since she became head cheerleader the two of them seemed to follow her everywhere. She had inadvertently become the queen bee and that made her feel a little uncomfortable. Brittany seemed happy with Quinn's head cheerleader position. Quinn still was unsure whether or not Santana was truly happy for her or if she was just a very good faker. Either way, they did make two very good friends.

As the foursome marched down the hallway, Quinn spotted Kurt and Mercedes. They really hadn't spoken much since her new position on the squad. Quinn wanted to talk to them, but every time she went to join them at lunch, Santana and Brittany would appear at her side and drag her over to their table. Kurt and Mercedes now had also started to look at Quinn differently. There was a hint of fear in Kurt's eyes and Mercedes tilted her head down whenever Quinn waved to her. Wistfully, Quinn smiled at the duo and received very small, very forced smiles in return.

Quinn felt a slight tug on her hand. She turned her attention back at Finn, who she assumed had been talking to her while she was deep in thought. She felt bad that she wasn't paying attention to him and she couldn't quite grasp what he was talking about. To her surprise, Puck had appeared at Finn's side. They were both looking at her. "So then if you want, I'll pick you up afterwards. If you want, of course," Finn paused, waiting for a response from her.

They stopped at her locker, Brittany and Santana close behind. Puck leaned against the locker next to hers. Quinn searched her mind for what she hoped would be an appropriate response for Finn. "Of course I'd want you to pick me up."

To her shock, Puck spoke next, "Sweet. I'll see you later, Fabray."

He made his way down the hallway, followed by Santana and Brittany. Quinn watched him leave, utterly confused. "Wait, what?" she finally asked Finn.

Finn smiled at her. "Were you listening at all?"

Quinn blushed a little bit and pushed some hair behind her ear. "No, I'm sorry!"

Finn laughed. "Nothing too important. Puck's gonna drive you after school to his house, then I'll get you and bring you home after a few hours or so."

Quinn felt her jaw drop but she quickly pressed her lips back together, hoping Finn didn't catch the movement. "That's wonderful. I'd….love to spend time at Puck's house," she lied.

"Great. Thanks, Quinn. I'll see you later," Finn kissed her cheek and headed off to his class.

Quinn took a step closer to her locker and pressed both hands on it. She gently tapped her head against the medal and groaned aloud.

Much to Quinn's dislike, the day flew by. Before she knew it, the school day was over and it was time for her much dreaded quality time with Noah Puckerman. She sulked out of her last class, history, and found to her surprise that he was standing outside the classroom. Puck raised his eyebrows in recognition at her and stepped next to her. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I have to get my books and stuff."

Puck nodded and he went to walk with her to her locker. Quinn stopped. "I'll meet you outside," she commanded, eager for as much time away from him as possible.

She stopped at her locker and watched him exit the building, several freshmen Cheerios gawking and waving at him. Quinn shook her head, she didn't understand what all the girls saw in him. Sure, he was good looking and maybe funny sometimes. Quinn tapped her forehead and shook her head again, shaking the kind thoughts towards Puck.

Quinn drifted through the hall, several people shouting greetings at her. She smiled at them all, unsure of what their names actually were. She reached the door to the parking lot and sighed as she pushed it open. Puck was sitting on the curb, next to a Cheerio named Gabby. Gabby was batting her thick eyelashes at Puck and he was leaning in towards her. Quinn stepped down off of the curb and placed herself in front of him. Puck didn't look up, but Gabby did. Quinn cleared her throat. He looked up at her, shielding the sun from his eyes. "Sup, Fabray."

Quinn sighed and placed her hand on her hip. "Are we going?"

Puck stood up but not before gently tapping Gabby's thigh. Gabby looked sad as Puck and Quinn headed towards his truck. Puck chuckled, "You know, Fabray, I know you were jealous of what's-her-face back there, but you could have at least let her give me her number."

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the back of his head, eyes traveling up his mohawk. "Jealous?" she spat out at him.

He continued to walk but looked over his shoulder at her, face expressionless. "Jealous," he repeated.

Puck turned back around and Quinn caught up to him and grabbed his upper arm tightly, turning him to face her. "I'm only doing this for Finn. I want nothing to do with you," she hissed, attempting to meet his eyes.

He remained focused on her hand wrapped tightly around his bicep. Quinn let out a tiny gasp as he flexed under her small hand. She quickly retracted her hand as his face morphed from surprised to amused. Puck laughed and walked away and into his pickup truck. Quinn sighed loudly and climbed into the old car. She buckled her seat belt and clasped her arms around her stomach, looking out the side window. Puck pulled out of the parking spot and turned on the radio to a light rock station, tapping on the steering wheel. He sang along to the song, something Quinn didn't recognize. Quinn looked at him with a questioning glare and noticed his seatbelt wasn't on. "Puckerman!" she practically yelled, startling him out of his mini concert, "Put your seatbelt on!"

Puck took his eyes off the road for a moment and smirked at her. "So you do care?"

Quinn hit her head against the headrest, regretting her comment. "No," she said, reaching out and changing the radio station.

To her surprise, Puck allowed her to change the dial to a Top 40s station. Seeing how far he would let her go, she changed the radio to a Christian channel. She sat back, pleased with herself. They stopped at a red light and Quinn saw Puck stare in awe at the speaker blaring a popular Christian song. The light turned green, but Puck didn't step on the gas. "It's green," she said absently.

Puck didn't look at the road or the light. Instead he turned to her. "Turn this shit off."

Quinn sat up, annoyed. "No! It's good. It's not sh… just drive," she commanded.

Several cars behind them started honking and Quinn looked back at them apologetically. Puck reached out and changed the station and he drove through the intersection. Quinn quickly changed the station back and her head lightly hit the headrest. Puck had stopped the truck again. "Fabray!" he yelled, "I'm not listening to this shit! Proud Jew over here, I refuse to hear this."

He motioned towards the Star of David he had carved in his dashboard. "That's tacky," Quinn said, eying it disapprovingly.

"You're tacky," he spat back.

Quinn rolled her eyes at his lame comeback, but reluctantly switched the dial back to his light rock station. "Happy now?" she grumbled.

"I have to go somewhere before we go home," he mumbled, focusing on the road.

Quinn didn't respond vocally but she nodded her head. "Whatever."

* * *

** I think I have issues :\ I just haven't had the time (or memory...) to do this. But I promise I'll upload another chapter by the end of the week. I'm so sorry that I keep forgetting about this, but I will stick to my promise this time! Yikes. I'm sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for that very long hiatus. But now I'm back in business. I hope to get the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Quinn didn't recognize where Puck was going at all. He turned down a few busy streets then parked on a very crowded road. Quinn looked around, unsure of where they were. Puck put the car in park and got out. He went on the sidewalk and stared at Quinn. "Are you coming?" he asked her loud enough for her to hear from inside the truck.

Quinn scrambled out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her. People, mainly adults, were walking in the same direction as them. She inadvertently stepped closer to him. His stone face softened a little bit when he looked down at her. Their eyes met for moment, but then he looked forward again and Quinn finally registered where they were.

Hundreds of children were shouting and running around. Quinn couldn't remember the last time she was at an elementary school. She looked around and smiled at a young boy whose basketball rolled up to her foot. Puck bent down and tossed the basketball back at the boy. Quinn followed Puck's line of vision to a small girl who just exited the school building. Her head was down as she marched down the steps. When she reached the bottom step, she looked up and around.

Quinn's first, irrational thought was that this little girl was Puck's daughter. But after thinking more clearly, she remembered Finn mentioning Puck had a little sister. She looked just like him, only with longer hair and softer features. The child was wearing a somewhat sad expression, but her eyes and face immediately lit up when she saw Puck. Quinn couldn't help but smile as the girl ran at full force at Puck. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek and nose. The girl wiggled in his arms but he held her tightly. "Noah," she squealed, "Put me down!"

Puck obliged and took her bright pink backpack over his shoulder. His sister looked Quinn up and down, taking her in. "Who are you?" she asked pointedly.

Quinn smiled at her. "I'm Quinn. What's your name?"

"Danielle," she responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi Danielle. I like your shoes," Quinn said, pointing at the girl's pink sandals.

Danielle looked down at her sandals and wiggled her toes. "Are you Noah's girlfriend?"

Quinn almost burst out laughing, but she kept her cool. Puck answered for her, "Nah, Dan. This is Finn's girlfriend."

Danielle spun around fast and glared at Puck, her little face turning red. "I thought I was Finn's girlfriend," she said, stressing every syllable.

Puck grinned at Quinn and knelt down so he was even with his sister. He whispered, "You'll always be first in Finn's heart, but this is his side chick. Just don't let Quinn know, alright?"

Puck lightly ruffled his sister's hair and kissed her cheek. He took her small hand in his and walked towards the truck, Quinn following behind. Quinn smiled inwardly at the sibling's hands swinging together as Danielle jabbered on about the events of her day. Quinn couldn't believe how happily and lovingly Puck looked into his sister's face. They reached his pickup truck and he helped Danielle into the back. Before he drove, he turned around and made sure she had her seatbelt on. "Dan," he said firmly, "Seatbelt on."

Quinn turned around and saw Danielle stick her tongue out at her older brother. "Yours isn't on," she whined.

Puck put his seatbelt on and turned back to Danielle. "Now you gotta put yours on!"

Danielle reluctantly put her belt on and Puck put the soft rock music station on again. Quinn was ready to change the dial when Danielle burst out in song with her brother. They sang in beautiful harmony and Quinn enjoyed listening to them. Puck turned down onto a nearly empty street. Quinn looked at the houses on the street. They were considerably smaller than the ones of her side of town and didn't look quite as put together. She gulped hard as he parked in front of a small house with an even smaller, but nice looking yard. "Is mommy gonna be home?" Danielle asked, getting out of the car.

Puck helped his sibling out of the truck and shook his head sadly. "Nah. She's working both shifts today. Sorry Danielle," he mumbled, noting Danielle's gloomy expression.

Quinn stepped out of the truck and missed her footing. Before she could hit the pavement, Puck was at her side. His strong hands grabbed her hips and steadied her. "Thanks," she whispered, embarrassed.

She looked over her shoulder at his worried face, hands still on her. Their eyes locked for a moment before being interrupted by Danielle's cough. "Ahem."

"Right," Puck said, awkwardly patting her hips once before removing his hands and walking up to the door.

Quinn swallowed hard and followed the two Puckerman's inside the little house.

Quinn could not believe that she let herself enjoy her time with Puck and Danielle. But the knock at the door a little before dinner time made her realize that she did not look at the clock once and truly had fun. The afternoon was spent braiding Danielle's hair and attempting to beat Puck at a Mario Brother's game. Puck ended up beating both Quinn and Danielle.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other in surprise when the knock at the door rang out in the little house. They placed their controllers on the floor and Quinn followed him to the front door. Puck opened the door and they heard a shriek from behind them. "Finn!" Danielle screamed, running at the tall boy.

Finn scooped her up and rested her on his hip, clutching her by her waist. "Hey Dan!" he said, grinning at her.

Quinn smiled as Danielle blushed looking into his eyes. "You ready to go?" Finn asked her.

She nodded. "Let me just grab my bag."

Quinn turned around and walked into Danielle's room. She bent down to pick up her things. As she turned to leave the room, she gasped and her hand gripped her chest tightly. "Oh my gosh, Puck. You scared me," she sighed glaring at the boy now in front of her.

Puck smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I just wanted to say thanks for being cool with Danielle today. I think she really liked you."

She nodded. "I really like her, too. She's great, Puck."

Quinn brushed past him. When her arm grazed his, she heard him say softly, "I had fun today, Quinn."

"Me too," she said, quickly exiting the room.

Finn and Quinn said their goodbyes to the Puckermans and they climbed into his car. "How great is Danielle?" he asked.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "She's really adorable."

"When we have a baby girl, I hope she's just like her," he rambled on.

Quinn felt a twinge of annoyance. How could he talk about children so soon? She barely knew what the week brought, let alone the future. Yes, she was falling for him but it still had only been a month. She glanced over at Finn. He was smiling at her, waiting for a proper response. Quinn thought about telling him what she really thought about people talking about the future so quickly in relationships. Instead she plastered on her sweetest smile and let out a tiny fake giggle. "Me too, Finn. Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Quinn!"

Quinn felt Finn's lips being yanked away from her own. She opened her eyes and saw Puck holding Finn by the back of his shirt. "Puck what are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he said calmly, releasing Finn.

"Dude that hurt," Finn mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Puck raised his eyebrows at Quinn and smirked. "That's what she said."

She rolled her eyes. "Puck, seriously-"

"Seriously. I'm in pain," Finn whined, interrupting her.

Puck and Quinn turned towards him for a moment, and then turned their attention back to each other. "I have a favor to ask," Puck repeated.

Quinn shifted her eyes back to Finn. He was muttering under his breath and stormed away. "Dude, what the hell?" Puck called after him.

"That hurt!" he shouted back, heading towards the nurse's office.

Quinn stifled a laugh and focused on Puck. "Okay, what?" she asked.

Puck's head was still turned towards Finn's direction, shaking his head. "Puck," she grabbed his arm in an attempt to get his attention back.

"Yeah? Oh, right. Favor. Listen, can you babysit Danielle tonight? I have plans and I'd really appreciate it."

"Your mom's working the late shift again?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking away for a second before returning his eyes back to hers, "So, please?"

She sighed. "Fine."

Puck smiled, leaning towards her. "As special thanks, make sure you listen good to my song in glee club today. I really mean it."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Puck, what are you talking about?"

He shrugged and took a step away. Quickly, he pivoted his foot back, tilting his head and body towards her again. "Just listen."

Puck looked down at his arm, where her hand was still gripping loosely. Quinn snapped her hand back, shocked. He smirked and walked down the hallway, leaving her gaping at her hand. She shook herself out of her little trance. "What the hell, Puck?" she screamed down the hall at him.

People stopped and stared at her, confused. He continued to walk. She watched him shake his head and heard his laughter fill the quiet halls.

Quinn trooped into glee club, happily swinging Finn's hand intertwined with her own. Mr. Schuester smiled at them and gave them a little wave as they walked in. Everyone was already seated, except for Puck, who was standing in front of everyone else. Quinn attempted to make eye contact with Kurt or Mercedes, but neither of them seemed to ever want to look at her anymore. She tried to not let it bother her, but it did. She sighed and sat down next to Finn, immediately returning Finn's hand squeeze. He smiled warmly at her. "You okay?" he asked, noting her suddenly unhappy expression.

"Of course," she whispered.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester began, "Puck's got a special song for us today. Take it away, Puck."

Puck stepped forward and smirked. "I'm gonna need some help with this one. Brit? San?"

Brittany and Santana linked pinkies and planted themselves on either side of him. Puck lifted up his arms and draped them over their shoulders. Quinn smiled as the girls began to dance as the band started to play the music. Puck winked at Quinn and began to sing.

_I was just a kid working for the man for the first time  
He said listen kid you better hear my advice  
Treat'em like dirt  
They stick forever to the bottom of your shoe_

_I said Mr. Man that ain't nice  
You gotta treat a girl right  
Take her out, wine and dine her,  
Always be polite  
Kid, all good does you,  
But soon you'll see she don't want no goody two shoes_

Puck continued to gaze steadily at Quinn and she began to shift uncomfortably in her chair. Finally he smirked again and broke eye contact as he spun Brittany.

_Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two  
Two shoes  
You got style, you got grace  
But, kid, you try so hard she just laughs in your face  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
She want a bad boy_ _(bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

Santana and Brittany sung backup to Puck and Santana grinded on him. Quinn clenched her fist, unsure where her sudden anger was coming from. She shook her head ever so slightly and assured herself that the lyrics were getting under her skin.

_I treat her dirt, she loves me good (so good)  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

_Listen kid, you hear them sirens coming for me_  
_But, when I get downtown she will already be_  
_Posting bail in her favorite dress_  
_Smiling at me because I'm no good_

_You can buy her everything she likes, and I'm sure she'll be obliged  
To let you steal a kiss, maybe even spend the night  
Kid, all good, just know that she'll be thinking of me, even when she's with you_

Puck noticed her irritation and thrusted his hips towards her. Her hand flew to her mouth, completely shocked. She looked away, at Finn, who matched Puck's smirk.

_Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two  
Two shoes_

_You got style, you got grace_  
_but kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face_  
_You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude_  
_She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_  
_I treat her bad, she loves me good (so good)_  
_And I just hate to have to tell you_  
_'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do_  
_She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

Puck motioned towards all the other glee club members and they climbed out of their seats and onto the floor surrounding him. All except Quinn and Finn. Finn tried to get up, but Quinn restrained him, shaking her head firmly.

_Whoa, alright now,_  
_Singles ladies (yeah)_  
_I'm gonna need your help now_  
_(Tell us whatcha want us to do now [x2])_

_I need help your girls_  
_(You're a bad boy)_  
_I say I need help now (help now)_

_So bad (so bad)_  
_So good (so good)_  
_So bad (bad)_  
_Good (good)_

Finally, Finn broke away from Quinn's hand and began to dance, poorly, with the other members. Puck stepped away from everyone dancing around him and sung directly to Quinn, smirking the whole time.

_Goddamn, You got style, you got grace_  
_You try so hard she just laughs in your face_  
_You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude_  
_She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_  
_I treat her bad, she loves me good(so good)_  
_And I just hate to have to tell you_  
_'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do_  
_She want a bad boy (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

_Boy just a goody two_  
_Goody two shoes_  
_Just a goody two_  
_Two shoes_

Quinn glared at him, but couldn't help but smile a little bit. She couldn't fight it anymore, and burst out laughing. Puck returned the laughter.

* * *

Beth began to laugh hysterically. "Oh my god, Mom. That's great."

Quinn shook her head, remembering the feeling of anger and the desire to laugh. "It wasn't that great."

"I will never forget your facial expression that day, Quinn. Priceless," her husband smiled.

Her family continued to laugh as Quinn felt her cheeks burn and turn pink. "Oh, shush."


End file.
